Antiglare from strong concentrated light sources is frequently handled in todays state of the art by mounting the concentrated light source to the ceiling with downward reflecting backing, with antiglare panels suspended from the ceiling below the light source. One manner of achieving the antiglare effect is by employing a refraction system of panels of transparent plastic with surfaces molded to form prisms or lenses to diffuse the light and reduce the glare. Another widely used means of achieving the antiglare effect is to construct the antiglare panels of the rectangular cells of plastic or metal of the order of 1/2".times.1/2" in the horizontal plane and 1/2" in the vertical plane. The tops and bottoms of the cells are open permitting the light flux to pass freely in the vertical direction but limiting the angular light to about 45.degree. so that a person moving under the light system would not view the concentrated light sources directly in normal activities in the illuminated area. The rectangular cell panel is more effecient than the refraction system and when constructed of metal it is more efficient than the plastic panel because the metal permits thinner cell walls. An additional advantage of the metal cell panel is that it avoid the fire hazard presented by plastic materials in the ceiling which can disintegrate under heat forming dangerous noxious gases.
The metal antiglare panels in use today generally employ "egg-crate" construction, that is, there is provided a plurality of lineal strips slotted periodically from one side to the center of the strip and interlocked at 90.degree. with the unslotted half of the strip entering the slot of the cross-strips. Such construction is difficult to automatic mass production and entails great precision and costly production machinery, particularly in the assembly of the cross-strips.